Nightfall
by Dark Ranger33
Summary: An organization of militaristic vampire Hunters called the Order of the sun tracks down Dracula to Hotel Transylvania and kills his guests. It triggers an all out war, Dracula knows its all his fault, his past has come back to haunt him. (Note this is an AU, where only Humans, Vampires and Vampire creatures exist. Other Monsters do not exist.)
1. Nightfall- Chapter One, Botched

Five figures cladded in black clothing, tactical gear, and gas masks rode in a black SUV with tinted windows, it was silent till one piped up.

"You guys ready for this?" His muffled voice asked. Some nodded other ignored the question altogether instead opting to look out the window into the dark woodland surrounding the dirt road they were driving on.

The unmasked driver replied, "Look I know were all nervous about this but it needs to be done, us five are gonna go down as heroes back at the Citadel for this."

"Fuck that man were gonna go down as heroes in the whole fuckin Order!" A figure in the back spoke.

The Driver rolled his eyes and smiled coyly, "You know Tom, we just might."

"Hey heads up! Were half a mile out," the passenger known as 'tech' said typing away on a laptop.

"Ok, people you know the drill were gonna make this quick and clean, in and out," Vic said

Soon they pulled up to an outcropping and got out. Two hunters opened the back hatch of the SUV and started gearing up with various weaponry and gear, meanwhile the other three walked toward the edge to overlook a large body of water, on the water was a large castle with a long bridge connecting the mainland to the magnificent structure.

The figure known as Tom let out a long whistle, "so that the place? Gotta say the bastard knows how to live."

Tech nodded looking up from his datapad, "Intel says its been here for a long time, not much activity till recently with the airplane incident and all."

"I'm surprised the bastard would put himself in the spotlight like that, especially if he knows the Order has been hunting him for years." The driver known as Vic said looking through his binoculars.

"If he didn't we probably would have never found him," Tom said turning to coming footsteps.

"Heads up," a muffled voice sounded behind them, one of the hunters gearing up tossed Tom an SMG, Tom caught it and pulled back it's charging handle.

"locked and loaded," Tom nodded in thanks to the hunter.

The others took their weapons and made ready, "ok guys you know the plan," Vic pulled his mask down finally matching the others in uniformity, "let's get Dracula..."

XXX

"Yes hello welcome to Hotel Transylvania! how can I help you?" Dracula asked his trademark greeting to the two incoming guests.

"Ah the count, it's so good to see you again, I and my fiance would like a room please."

"yes of course," Dracula pulled a key from behind the desk and handed it to the guests, "its good to see you again and as always enjoy your stay." The pair walked off and Dracula ran a hand down his face, to say he was tired was an understatement. He was swamped with the influx of guests due to the increased sighting of hunters in Europe mostly sightings of hunters from the Order. On top of that, the integration of Bella's group of Bat Cronies into the hotel's staff ranks had been...for a lack of better words challenging. The Cronies that decided to stay with Vlad were put in a security role for the hotel. Along with the present legion of Knights the hotel was protected from foreign threats, the addition was nice considering the knights couldn't fly at the moment.

He looked over to one of his staff, a vampire by the name of Linda, "Linda I'm going to make rounds, man the front desk while I'm gone." He told her stepping from behind the counter.

"Sure thing Drac," she said pulling out a log book.

With a tired smile and a nod, he began for Mavis and Jonathan's room.

XXX

"But mama I'm not...," Dennis yawned, "sleepy yet..."

Mavis smiled, "now sweetie you need to get your rest,"

"but..." he was cut off when she started singing her father's lullaby, "Suffer, Suffer scream in pain..."

Dennis smiled and pulled his covers to his chest,

"blood is spilling from your brain." His eyes began to close

"Zombies gnaw you like a plum, piercing cries and you..." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead, "succumb. Goodnight honey," she turned to the floor and began picking various toys and things off the floor. A light knock sounded at the door, so low if she was a human she most likely wouldn't have heard it. She finished and went to the door to reveal nonother than her father, she put a finger to her lips and turned off the lights then closed the door.

"Just like I did for you..." Dracula said

She smiled, "He's asleep now, so I think I did it as good as you." She said with a smirk.

Drac smiled at his daughter, "no, you did it better," they started down the hallway heading toward the lobby.

"Where is Johnny?" he asked

"Probably sleeping, he's tired from cleaning up after that party. Speaking of you don't look like you've seen much coffin lately,"

He gave her a tired smile, "I will soon enough, why don't you just have the maids clean for you? You know the ones I pay to do such things."

"Dad you know we wanna be independent, sooner or l-" BOOOM! Mavis was cut off by an explosion.

She recoiled, "w-what was that?" As if to answer her question gunfire erupted from the hotel's lobby. Dracula knew all to well what that sound was, even when he fought humans in his younger days before he met Martha, firearms existed.

The tunnels, the guests and his family needed to get to the tunnels, "my lord!" a Bat Cronie approached them.

"What's going on?" Mavis questioned stepping back to her child's room.

"Intruders! They are killing guests as we speak sir!"

"Mavis get Dennis and Johnny head toward the tunnels, I'll send a few Knights and Cronies to help with evacuations... go."

"B-but dad I don't under-" she was cut off by more gunfire.

"GO!" he yelled. "You go with her and make sure they and other guests evacuate!" He ordered the Cronie

"Yes my lord!"

With that Dracula made his way towards the Lobby.

XXX

"Spread out cover more ground!" a hunter yelled over the chaos in the hotel's lobby. He stepped over the body of a vampire female that was behind the desk.

Tom peeked over the desk and squeezed off a few bursts toward a crowd of retreating Vampires, "Hey aren't they supposed to be fighting back?" he asked

"Hell if I know," Tech answered his question "Tom toss a frag!"

"You got it!" Tom reached for a grenade on his vest and pulled the pin, he stood up from his cover and tossed it in an entryway.

It exploded sending shrapnel and fire throughout the hallway and killing anyone who was in its proximity.

"Nice one y-... what the...ahhhhhh" a hunter screamed as a Bat Creature picked him up and carried him off.

"Damn it watch your heads boys!" Vic informed sending bullets after the creature. He looked over to his right and saw a dozen knights running for them, "contact right!" he yelled.

One knight ran on Tom and almost stuck him with a spear, Tom pushed it aside and pulled the trigger the knight clattered to the ground in pieces.

"n-no ones inside? How's that possible? before he could ponder anymore a bolt landed near his head, "damn!" he dove into cover.

"Ah dammit, I'm hit!" another hunter fell, he turned to his side to find a knight's bolt in it.

"shit hold on!" Tom ran to his comrade's aid but before he could reach him a Bat creature grabbed him and threw him into a wall, Tom knew he was gone when he heard a distinct crack.

He lit the creature up and it fell from the sky then crashed through a nearby window.

"Gotcha, you son of a bitch!" Tom hit the mag release and inserted a fresh one into his weapon.

He dove into over next to Vic, "things aren't looking good..." Tom warned

"no shit... so much for in and out." He leaned up and blasted a few vampires that were fighting back against their assault.

"fire!" came the voice of a knight, a volley of bolts came from their crossbows.

Tom looked over at Tech, "hey how's it looking buddy?"

"Not good we seriously underestimated their strength! the nearest back up is more than a day away"

"We gotta get out of here! get some reinforcements and come back?" Tom suggested

"Not a chance!" Vic yelled over his gunfire.

"I'm afraid he's right if we don't get drac-" Tech didn't finish,

Tom looked back over at the technical specialist. "Tech?"

Tech gasped and fell over from his crouched position, a bolt in the back of his head. Tech let out a raspy gasp and fell over.

"god..."

Vic dove into cover next to him, "Just you and me kid..." Vic said reloading his gun. "I need your head in the game if we're gonna get out of here."

"ROOOAR!" a blood-curdling roar sounded from above them, it activated a primitive part of his brain, telling him to get as far away from here as possible. He choked down his fear and looked up at the monster himself,

"Dracula," Vic finished his thought

"Who dares disturb my sanctuary?" he questioned

All the firing stopped, from the hunters and knights, Vic piped up, "us you damn monster, we're here to capture you!"

"oh and it looks like you're doing well at that." Dracula mocked

"Know if you kill us, more will come, we know where this place is, hell we will level this place from 25,000 feet if we have too!" He yelled

"And I'm supposed to be intimidated?" Dracula asked, "tell you what put down you're weapons and surrender, after all this I'm being more than generous."

"so you can torture me and turn me into one of you, no I'm good." Vic stood up and fired, Dracula turned into a bat just in time before the bullets hit him.

"uh! You idiot we could a- ahhhh" Tom was grabbed by one of the bat creatures and carried off."

"You bastards!" Vic emptied his last mag then charged Dracula.

"Let go!"

"HAAH be careful human I might just take you up on that." The creature chuckled darkly

"no...no fuck this, I'm not dying like this!" Tom leaned his leg up and pulled out a boot knife then started stabbing the bat creature.

"Ahhhhh!" the creature screeched and threw him into the wooden railing of the stairs. His body smashed through it and he heard something break.

Tom rolled over in pain, he looked up and saw something sticking out of his chest, something didn't feel right. "Oh-oh no..." he gripped the now wooden stake that was once part of the railing. "I-I'm hit, fuuck!" All Tom could do was watch the ongoing battle between Vic and Dracula.

Vic threw a knife and hit Dracula in the stomach, his skin burning from the silver blade. Dracula gripped the blade pulling it out and tossing it away. "I haven't drunk human blood in decades, but I'm gonna make an exception for you!" Drac's blood red eyes bored into Vic's soul.

"come on you undead bastard!" Vic pulled a pistol and started firing. Dracula advanced forward missing all but one shot that nicked him in the shoulder.

 _Click, click..._ Vic's heart stopped, "oh no..."

Dracula griped his throat and raised him in the air the man choking and kicking all the while. "Who are you, what do you want?" He asked him in a calm yet threating manner.

"G-go to hell you son of a..." the vice on his throat tightened.

"Answer me, hunter!"

"Yeah ok, here it is..." He took out a grenade and pulled the pin.

"Damn it!" Dracula cursed, he threw the man away from him before he exploded.

The smoke enveloped the room and Drac walked out of the smoke waving his hand to clear it from his face.

His clothes were tore and the wounds he had started healing. "Damn hunters!" Dracula looked up at the stairway and saw the surviving hunter.

"You..." he turned into a purplish mist and was above the hunter in a second, "I will only ask you once human!" He pulled the hunter closer, "and unless you wanna end up like your comrade there." He referred to the area still enveloped in smoke. "Tell me who are you and who do you work for?"

The man coughed, T-Tom Bedford, I **serve** the Order of the sun..." he emphasized.

"I knew it, you are Order who else would be looking to find me, after all these damn years." Drac's lips curled into a snarl. "How did you find me?"

The hunter gave a manic cackle behind his mask, "I-I'm afraid that was your fault entirely count, if it wasn't for that fiasco with the plane we would've never found you. Took us a while but..." He smiled blood staining his teeth, "we're here now."

Dracula's blood would of went cold if it could. "damn it.."

"He was right you know," the hunter had a coughing fit before he continued then gestured to the smoke, "we are but the tip of the spear when we don't come back they'll know something's wrong and come looking."

Angered, Dracula pulled the mask off and threw it off the railing. "You and the Order have made a grave mistake..."

The hunter now maskless made eye contact with Dracula then shook his head slowly. "There are hundreds of us, some better trained than others. I may be done but you're on borrowed time now Dracula..." he gave one last horse laugh. "See you in hell, son of the, devil... uh" the man's breathing stopped and a few seconds later Dracula heard his heart stop.

Dracula released the man, his lifeless body slumping to the ground. For the first time since Martha's death, he felt truly scared, his past had caught up with him. "This is not good..."


	2. Nightfall- Chapter Two, Ivan

The room was dark, stone walls and ceiling formed the room while the floor was entirely made of marble. Ancient chandeliers hung and illuminated an elevated table on top of a staircase going both ways up to the platform. At that table resided five figures cloaked in red robes with the Order of the sun's symbol. One of which sat in the middle of the other four, his robe similar to the others but had orange highlights in the fabric and a unique design around the symbol. They conversed with themselves till the large doors at the entrance opened.

In walked a man clothed in the order's black uniform. The man's face was covered with a ballistic face mask painted with a skull design covering what would be the plain black coating of paint. The mask was missing one eye slit only leaving the wearer to look out the remaining one.

The doors closed behind him as he paced over to the circle platform below the five figures. The echoing of his boots stopped once he reached the platform, he kneeled soon after.

"Elders," he greeted them, a Russian accent present.

"Brother Ivan," the high Elder in the unique robe spoke, "we have summoned you for a task that is of the utmost importance."

"Yes, elder I came once I received word."

"We thank you for coming all the way from Moscow at such short notice."

"The way I see it, elder Fritz, the Order comes first."

High elder Fritz leaned back and clasped his hands together on the table. "Now let's get down to business. Three days ago we sent a small team into a remote part of Romania on a lead of the infamous Count Dracula, they never came back."

Ivan tilted his head, "Dracula? I assumed he died decades ago with his bride? " He said in confusion.

"As did we," another elder spoke, an older woman with a British accent. "The story about him and that commercial plane seem not to be fabricated as we once thought."

"So the son of the devil lives on, where did we lose contact?"

"In the remote forests near a Transylvanian town, at least that's what the team's vehicle tracker indicates," Fritz replied

"What would you have me do?" Ivan asked

The older woman answered, "you will lead a team of five including yourself to investigate, if it turns out what we suspect is true, capture Dracula then bring him back here to the Citadel. Those are your orders."

"Elders if I may," he stood to his feet. "Why not just kill him? Our hunters would be put at less risk and..." Ivan was cut off.

"I'm afraid that is above your paygrade brother." The elder on the far right spoke, Ivan seemed to notice a lab coat under the robe. "You will carry out the Order's wishes and complete your task, I assure you it's for the greater good of humanity."

"Take your mask off brother," Ordered Elder Fritz.

"W-What?" Ivan asked

"do it."

Ivan slowly removed his mask and placed it to the side of him, he kept his gaze to the floor.

"look upon us brother, none will judge you here," Fritz assured.

He raised his gaze to the five elders, his steel grey eye looking them over.

"do you regret what happened?" The 'lab coat' elder asked.

He traced the long deep ugly scar along his face with the pads of his fingers then stopped at the socket where his left eye should be, he clenched his fist at the memory, he lost much more than an eye that day. "Da Every day..." he answered.

"Do you want what happened to you, to happen to others, do you want vampires to become extinct, be rid of them forever, and to know them as most of the world knows them. A trivial folktale that children dress up for Halloween?" The elder asked Ivan

A deafening silence fell over the large room.

"yes, I understand," he replied simply

"Then you know our reasons for asking you to carry out this mission," the elders then stood.

Ivan stayed standing and placed the mask back over his face. "As you wish elders" He turned on his heel and made his way towards the door...

"We have put great trust in you, see to it that you accomplish your task." One spoked after him.

He stopped before opening the door, "Dracula will be at your feet bound and gagged, very soon..." with that he walked out.

XXX

Dracula ran a hand down his face, this was a mess. It's been three days since the hunters raided his hotel, the vampires who died during the attack were put to rest in the cemetery outside the grounds of the hotel. It was a terrible time for everyone when he saw Linda one of his most loyal employees considered family be lowered into the ground, he broke down.

Of course, there was outrage in the Vampire world many called for justice and revenge, the more moderate ones called for negotiations with the Order of the sun. He stared down at the stone slab a hunter laid dead on. The hunter who had been impaled through, Ironic the hunter died by a wooden stake that was once his hotel's railing.

From what he could tell they wore similar clothing he had seen human militaries wear, instead of elaborate patterns and designs he deduced was camouflage. They wore plain black with their symbol stitched to the right shoulder with red stitch outlining said symbol, the same with the pants that had many pockets, definitely used in a utility capacity, said pants were tucked into the black leather boots they wore then laced up.

Dracula walked over to the slab that held the hunter's equipment, his weapon, a gas mask, black fingerless gloves, and his vest witch held various pouches and gear on and in it. Something caught his eye, a black cylinder canister he turned it over to read the white letters. V gas, interesting...

"Sir. you might want to see this." A knight said leaning in from the doorway of the hotel's morgue.

"Yes, yes I'll be there in a moment," he replied

"as you wish sir." With that, he was alone once more just him and the remaining mangled bodies of the hunters.

They have developed many weapons to counter us, a far cry from what ancient hunters used, holy water and a wooden stake. He chuckled to himself, _well over one hundred years to equip what was for all intents and purposes an army would do that._

Finished Dracula made his way out of the morgue flipping the switch on his way out.

XXX

Jonny never would have guessed he'd be in a situation that put him and his family in danger or at risk, and at all places Hotel Transylvania. The place he met the love of his life, his zing.

He along with Dracula and a few Bat Cronies looked into the brush barely obscuring a black vehicle.

"We found this about three hours ago near an outcropping looking over the hotel. Unless humans are out hiking around and decided to hide their car. This is how those hunters got here." The Cronie explained to Drac.

"Jonathan," Drac waved him over.

"Hey Drac," Jonny said tiredly

"Are Dennis and my Mavis alright?"

He nodded, "they're fine Dack up in our room, Mavis is resting it's been a stressful couple of days."

"That it has," Dracula turned his attention to the SUV. "What are we dealing with Jonny?"

Jonny started his walk down the incline toward the SUV, Dracula soon followed. Jonny looked over the vehicle, "Man Drac, we're looking at some movie bad guy stuff, I mean like take over the world bad guy stuff! Every movie there is the bad guys have black cars with blacked out windows, how cliche!"

Dracula smiled at the boy, he always knew how to make a joke, even at the direst of times. Dracula opened the driver's door to find the vehicle empty. The interior had leather seats and upholstery, and a laptop on a mount facing the passenger seat. Jonny sat in the seat and opened the computer.

"My Lord you have to see this." A bat Cronie called out from the back, he saw that they opened the back of the vehicle up.

He made is way around and looked into the trunk. Inside were various equipment, gear, ammunition, and a few weapons.

"The laptop had a password locking it so unless you have a pro hacker around here were screwed... woah!" Jonny reached for the rack holding a shotgun.

Dracula quickly snatched his hand, "no my boy they are too dangerous..."

"Relax Drac I was just-"

"Please, for my sake I know what it feels like being on the receiving end of one of those." He pleaded with his son in law.

He nodded understanding, "your call dude."

Dracula turned to the leading Cronie, "I want this disposed of, but first collect anything that looks important... then dump this vehicle off the cliff, understood?"

The Cronie nodded, "yes my lord it will be done."

"Come Jonny lets head back to the hotel," The duo walked back toward the hotel and started across the bridge conversing with one another till an explosion cut them off.

BOOM!

"What, again, they are attacking again?" Jonny asked worriedly.

"Stay here!"

Quickly Drac transformed into a bat and took to the sky, all he saw once he was up there was a burning husk of the SUV and three dead Cronies."

"Damn it all..."


	3. Nightfall- Chapter three, On mission

"Hey dust off in thirty!" A voice called out into a bunkroom. "Joxel you hear me?"

"Uhh, for the love of Christ shut the hell up," replied a groggy voice.

"Come on" we're gonna get deployed."

Joxel cracked one eye open, "you mean we're not on a patrol shift?" He questioned setting up.

"Nope were joining Ivan's crew, the word is were getting deployed to Transylvania, Vampire hub of the world."

"You'd best not be lying to me Phill."

"I am not look," he pulled out a document and Joxel took it.

Orders from the Council of Elders,

This Effective immediately, deployment of a taskforce hunter team authorized. Main objective the capture and detainment of Dracula. Hunter team has full autonomy however target must be delivered to the Citadel **alive.**

~High Elder Fritz

A smile crept on Joxel's Lips, "I'll be damned. But wait, why alive and I thought Dracula was dead?"

"Hell if I know, but what I do know is, pack your bags were going hunting."

XXX

"Hello, I am Ivan Popov hunter team squad leader."

Six individuals were standing in the snowy Courtyard, the citadel's Courtyard, HQ of the Order of the Sun. Five of the six were standing in a line facing Ivan.

"I assume you all know the mission details so I'm going to cut to the chase. First new developments, reports say the first team's vehicle scuttled itself. So now we don't have handy dandy GPS there."

A low sigh came From Joxel, "it never can be easy, can it?"

"We have its last coordinance so once we touch down we will take it from there. Got it?"

"Sir." They replied

"Sound off first to last," Ivan ordered

"Phill Bix here"

"Joxel Street here"

"Richard Lee here"

"Cathrine Croft here"

"Chris Bedford, here..."

Ivan stopped in his tracks then turned to Chris. "Bedford, that sounds familiar, say again brother?" Ivan asked

"Chris Bedford, you probably saw the name in the last team's KIA list, my brother was in the first team."

Ivan nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss," He clasped a hand on his shoulder, "his sacrifice will not be in vain, you have my word brother."

"Thank you, Ivan, sir."

He nodded and continued to face them, "the Elders have chosen you to partake in his important mission, feel honored for what you're doing for not just the Order but for humankind."

An aircraft hanger door slid open in front of them revealing a black helicopter with a red Order of the Sun symbol on the sides.

"This," he threw a thumb behind him, "is our transport to Transylvania, it's not first class or anything but it will do. You have fifteen minutes before take-off, get yourselves in order, dismissed."

The hunters started toward the HQ's Armory.

"You do make a fine leader brother." A voice stated behind him.

Ivan spun around ready to defend himself.

The voice chuckled then stepped out the shadows. "Peace brother I mean no harm." The figure in a elders robe said.

Ivan quickly composed himself, "Elder my apologies." He noticed it was the one from the council chamber, the one with the lab coat.

"Please no need for apologies there was no harm done, however, there is something I need to ask from you?"

Ivan raised an eyebrow curiously hidden behind the mask, "and what would that be sir?" He asked

"Follow me, brother," the elder gestured his hand for him to follow.

They made their way deeper into the underground complex, the stone cave walls cut off into smooth metal ones, soon they came to a steel door. The elder pulled down his hood and took off the robe to hang it on a hook just outside.

Now that the hood was off Ivan could get a better look at him, mid-forties man of Asain decent. With salt and pepper greying hair. His clothing was a pair of grey slacks, dress shoes, lab coat, and tie, it reminded him of his chemistry teacher in high school.

He took a step toward a red globe on the wall and held his face to it, it lit up and a red beam of light washed over his eye. " _Identifying..."_ a synthetic voice came through the speakers above them. " _Identified, Elder Chang Yuu, access granted."_

They stepped into a room with sprayers and glass windows on both sides.

" _decontaminating, please wait."_

The room was washed out with a harsh red light then sprayers turned on and coated the duo with a thin mist. Seconds passed and Ivan felt the sensation of light pricks all over the skin that was exposed. Then a green light turned on and the door ahead of them opened.

Elder Chang looked back at him as they stepped through and into the next room. "This the citadel's Laboratory, feel free to look around but please...don't touch anything or interrupt the ones working."

Ivan nodded, around him were other Order scientists working away. On the far side was a glass panel, on the other side, were scientists in biohazard suits. Everywhere around him was clinical, to say he was sticking out like a sore thumb would be an understatement.

"Ivan." Elder and called out and waved him over.

He walked over to a cage and inside was a guinea pig with...golden eyes? "W-why is the creature's eyes gold, I'm no expert in rodents or anything but that's not normal is it?" he asked.

"Normal? No, Important? Yes." This is the next step in our species! A huge new stepping stone," the Elder said staring longingly into the cage.

Ivan rubbed the back of his neck in confusion, "I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid I don't get it, I can kill a Vampire a hundred different ways but this stuff, flys over my head."

"Sorry, sorry let me explain Vampires," he begins, "I know them in and out, I've been studying them for years now, their biology, their Anatomy and their psychology. You name it, I know it," he gave a light chuckle, "Its half the reason I got a seat on the council of Elders but I digress, chemicals, you know V gas right?"

Ivan nodded, V gas, portable and versatile, you can put it in gas grenade form, put it on the end of a missile, a bomb etc. Pick your poison, but once it reaches its target, the vampire will be too incapacitated to worry about you, its the equivalent of tear gas to humans expect If a human breathes it they could have a cardiac arrest episode, _still working that kink out._ Hints the reason Order hunters like to wear gas masks, just in case someone decides it a good time to deploy the gas, that way they don't have to fiddle around with putting a gas mask on during a fight. It has its uses but In Ivan's opinion, it was ineffective.

"Da, that shit is toxic, would it of killed you, eggheads, to make it I don't know not toxic to humans, its called **V** gas your know V for Vampire? I make my men use it as last resort."

Chung rubbed his chin, "yes there are complaints from the field but overall reports say its effective, so I'm afraid you will have to play with the toys you have. The point is, we develop equipment and other things here to help you take down Vampires in the field, our newest development?" Chung walked over to a cooler box in the wall, he typed a code in and it opened to reveal a large vial of golden liquid.

"What... does it do?" Ivan asked crossing his arms.

"This, this is the future, imagine one man having the strength of ten men, reflexes like a cat and regenerative abilities. We give this to an average Vampire hunter and they will turn in to a one-man army. Were only missing one thing..."

"what would that be sir?"

"Dracula's blood." He stated

"Why Dracula, why not just capture another-" Ivan was cut off

"We can't just use blood from any old vampire! We need **the** vampire. He was one of the first, has been alive for hundreds of years, has seen empires rise and fall. He was born a Vampire a pureblood if you will, most vampires have been turned not birthed that way.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" Ivan asked looking at his watch.

"Simple complete your mission, and since I'm, not an idiot I know some things don't go according to plan, you and your team are going up against one of the most infamous Vampires in history, one team has already fallen to him and on top of that the countless hunters through the centuries. The odds aren't in your favor, I'm sorry to say."

Ivan snorted, "thanks for pep talk, really inspiring."

"What I'm asking is at the very least, bring back a sample of his blood, here..." He handed Ivan a matchbox-sized cooler. "This will keep the sample viable if and when you get it."

"Hunter team five minutes till dust off." An announcement blared over the Citadel's PA speakers.

"That's you, best get a move on, bet the squad leader being late wouldn't look good. Good luck Ivan, godspeed."

Ivan pocketed the cooler, "will do, thank you."

"And about this," Chang said referring to the golden liquid, "I trust it will say between us?"

"Of course sir"

XXX

"There had to be some kind of joke behind it, 'hey here's an idea, lets put the Order of the **Sun's** headquarters in the cold snowy mountains of the Alps! What, oh no not on a nice tropical island somewhere, are you crazy?'" Pill sarcastically explained the irony.

The team was sitting in a semicircle readying equipment and weaponry.

"Ok people time to go," Joxel called out boarding the helicopter. The others followed finding their place on the helo.

Soon they were airborne and flying.

Chris leaned back in his seat and sat his rifle across his lap. "Here we go."


	4. Nightfall- Chapter Four, Past

"Son?" A knock came from outside of Dracula's office. "Son it's your father...are you in?"

"Come in dad..." a tired voice replied.

Vlad turned the door handle to reveal a Dracula leaned back in his chair, his usually put together suit was wrinkly and unkept. Strains of his slicked back hair hung loosely at his forehead. A bottle sat on his desk and he held a glass half full of an amber liquid.

"For god's sake, look at you..." Vlad said concerned.

Drac took another swig, he closed his eyes, feeling the burn as it went down his throat. "Its come back after all these years..."

Vlad rubbed his temples before he took a seat in front of his son's desk. "What's back, what are you talking about?"

"My past, all the things I've done, all the humans I killed, just for the hell of it."

Vlad understood Before his son settled down he was a 'monster' there was a reason they called him the son of the devil. Vlad did what he did, killed who he had to kill back in his day but not to the point his son took it, before he met his grandson in law he never liked humans much but he certainly never took it far as to kill for sport, before blood substitutes were invented he killed for food nothing more, nothing less. The only thing he regretted was earning the name 'Vlad the Impaler,' he only did those atrocities to protect what at the time was his kingdom from the Ottoman Empire. That was a long time ago even for his standards.

"Martha really did save my soul, she was a saint, I... a devil!" He finished the glass and chucked it behind him. Vlad winced when the glass shattered. Dracula reached for the bottle opting to drink from the source.

Vlad sat up grabbing the bottle from him, "this," he said referring to the bottle, "won't help you, trust me I know." He said placing in by his feet.

Drac gave him a scowl then ran a hand down his face.

Another knock sounded at the door, "Dad it's me and Jonny, can we come in?" Mavis' voice asked.

Dracula stood up smoothing out his clothes and running his fingers through his hair fixing the loose strands back across his head. "Y-Yes my little mouse come in..." he answered trying his best not to slur his speech.

The door opened and in walked Mavis and Jonny.

"Heh hey Drac." Jonny greeted awkwardly. Mavis held her arm and looked to the floor. "Dad we need to talk..."

Drac raised an eyebrow, What is there something I should be aware of?" He asked suspiciously.

"Dad, with everything that has been going on lately, the death, killings, the chaos..." Mavis looked down again struggling to tell her father what she wanted him to hear.

Jonny stepped in, "We think its best if we take Dennis and ourselves and stay with my folks in California." He said preparing himself for what was to come.

"W-what, no, no it will all be fine,"

"Son it probably would be best if the boy takes his family someplace safer," Vlad stated, agreeing with them.

"Damn it first they take Martha now they're taking the rest of my family too!" Dracula yelled frustrated.

"please dad calms down, just till all this blows over," Mavis said trying to calm her father down.

"T-this is all your fault, Jonathan! You caused this, now you're trying to take my only family away from me!" Dracula eyes glowed red with drunken anger.

Jonny recoiled "H-How, how is this my fault?" He questioned.

"The damn plane, if I didn't come to find you," he looked at his daughter a bitterness in his heart, "If you haven't zinged, they would have never found us."

"Damn it boy that's quite enough, you drunkard!" Vlad scolded.

Dracula slumped in his seat. Vlad looked to the duo at the door, "Mavis darling, your father is a little... out of it right now," he looked to Drac with a scrunched eyebrow then to Jonny, "he

didn't mean a word of what he said, but I agree you should take the boy to..cal...celfona?" He struggled to pronounce the new word but gave up altogether, "Take him to live with the humans for a while, my advice though, pack plenty of blood beaters." He chuckled, "the little devil could get hungry especially with all the humans around!" He joked trying to lighten the mood.

Jonny looked over to Mavis nervously, Vlad's statement causing concern for this family back home. "Right ill do that sir." He agreed.

"Thank you, grandpa, I truly believe it's for the best at for now." She looked over to her father, "Dad I," she saw the resentment in his eyes, "just know I love you and I'll be back," she gave a sad smile, "I promise."

Drac stayed silent, keeping his gaze to the window.

Vlad walked them out, "Go rest up, I'm sure it we'll all be fine in the morning."

"Ok were gonna get some things ready and start packing," Jonny said the first one out.

Mavis gave one last sad look to her father before the door closed. With the duo gone Vlad turned on his heel and made his way back over to the desk. He looked at Drac accusingly, "what was that all about? I know things are tough right now, but we have to pull through this. The future of this hotel and your family depends on it!" Vlad pleaded with his son.

"Oh yeah ok ill just 'pull through' the hunters, 'hey guys could you stop hunting me and my kind, my daddy says we're going to pull through.'" He mocked

"That's not what I mean, we need to bolster the hotel's ranks. If the Order truly means business then we have to prepare for war. Before I came to live with you all, I had my run-ins with them nothing to write home about but their Hunters are no slouch, taking one down is fairly difficult." Vlad explained.

Drac sobering up, ran a hand through his hair, "Look, I need some time to myself." He got up and made his way to the open window.

"Where are you going?" Vlad asked after him.

"To clear my head," he answered simply, he fell backward out the window and turned into a bat shortly after, taking in the night as he flew.

Vlad watched after his son from the window, "Where did I go wrong?" He asked the cool air as if it would tell him.

XXX

"But why are we leaving the hotel and Papa Drac, I love it here, I love him?" Dennis questioned.

"Sweety were going someplace safer till dad fixes some things in the hotel, think of it as a mini vacation!" Mavis explained to him.

"Then why can't Papa Drac come? And I know it's not to fix the hotel but to get us away from the bad people, I'm not stupid." He said crossing his arms.

Mavis and Jonny looked at each other, "Well kiddo, we know you aren't we just didn't want to worry you." Jonny said taking a break from packing and sitting next to his son.

"I wanna stay here with Papa Drac and Grampa Vlad."

"Honey I do too but the bad people might hurt us If we stay. Going to grandpa Mike and grandma Linda's house won't be that bad. It will only be for a little while, I promise."

Mavis heard her father's light knock, "Mavis Jonny can I...talk to you for a moment?" He asked behind the door.

Mavis opened the door and Dracula walked in, "

"Papa Drac!" Dennis jumped out of his bed and ran over to hug him. Dracula gladly returned the hug now smiling.

"Hello, my little devil dog."

"I-I wanna stay here with you..." Dennis said sadly.

"Dennis," Drac began looking at his daughter and son in law, "It is for the best, that you stay with your family in America, at least till I take care of things here."

Dracula looked back over to his family, "Jonny, Mavis I'm sorry for what I said, I just-" Dracula was cut off by the window shattering, everyone in the room hit the floor out of reflex.

Picture frames and other objects crashed to the floor...

The door swung open, it was a hotel maid. "Miss Mavis I heard something shatter! is everything- ah!" She dropped dead, blood leaking from her, wound?

"Someone is shooting at us!" Dracula concluded. "Everyone stay down and follow me!" They crawled and once Dracula was out of the sights of the windows he pulled a light fixture and a passage opened, "In, get in now!" He demanded.

They were in a passageway that led to the castle's tunnels.

Dennis was whimpering and his parents held him close trying to console him.

"I-Is everyone ok?"

"Yes, dad no ones hurt a little shaken but..." Mavis trailed off.

"Dude are they back again?" Jonny asked, looking back towards the room.

Dracula pulled a torch off the wall and handed it to Jonathan, "take this, follow this tunnel it should lead you to the Cemetery. They are probably attacking again," Dracula walked down a different path.

"Dad where are you going?" Mavis asked worriedly.

He looked behind him before walking off, "To greet our guests."


	5. Nightfall- Chapter five, Overwatch

Ivan looked over the old abandoned sawmill. It was for the most part intact, the best part it was less than four miles away from the last known position of the team that came before them, meaning they were most likely four miles away from Dracula.

His team was busy setting up a camp for them to conduct raids and OPS on the Castle, speaking of which.

He looked over to Chris and Joxel, they were setting up a computer terminal and antenna to contact the Citadel.

"Hey hand me some electrical tape Joxel," Chris asked holding to wires together from the antenna.

"Sure thing man," he searched through a toolbox and found the tape.

Ivan spoke up, "looks like we're on track with the radio." He noted looking up at the antenna.

The pair of hunters recoiled surprised at his presence, Joxel spoke up. "Yes sir we are almost done," he said throwing the wrench he was holding in the toolbox next to them.

"Excellent, however, I have more pressing matters for us to attend to."

"Us sir?" Joxel questioned.

"What would that be?" Chris asked standing up.

"Reconnaissance," Ivan answered simply. "Follow me, someone else will pick up where you left off."

Obeying, the duo stood and followed Ivan to the crate their helicopter dropped off before it left. In it were various equipment, weapons, ammo, water, food and other things the team needed to survive. After all the nearest human civilization was more than fifteen miles away, besides that they were under orders to not make contact with locals and the only transport they had were ATVs.

"Pull out the Barrett and a rangefinder then meet me on that ridge with the ATV." He started walking away, "oh and pack a few extra magazines of .50 caliber."

The hunters nodded and proceeded with their task.

Ivan looked on to the water, he sat near the old water wheel that once ran the Transylvanian sawmill. He lifted his mask on top of his head then lit a cigarette. The light illuminated his face when he dragged on it, he let out a puff of smoke. "Dracula," he said to himself. He was here to either capture him or unannounced to the others, he looked down to the small cooler with that vial, take a sample of his blood. Ivan couldn't remember how many Vampires he had killed, though this was different, this was the Vampire of Vampires or so he has been told.

He looked down at his cigarette, it almost burnt up to his fingers. He flicked the ash off before taking one last drag and tossing it into the water. He let out the smoke watching it disappear into the wind. He turned hearing his hunters walk towards him, one held along weapons case anther a small box.

"Were ready sir...," Chris announced. They froze once they saw his face.

Ivan eyed them amused, he chuckled before putting it back over his face. "What am I that pretty?"

"Sir we didn't-" One started

"Forget it," he said waving it off. "Attach that shit to the ATV let's get this over with."

XXX

They rode for about twenty minutes reaching a cliff that had a good vantage point overlooking the Hotel.

Joxel unclasped the clips on the side of the case opening it to reveal a large Barrett .50 caliber sniper rifle. "Uh sir isn't this overdoing it a bit, were supposed to capture him not kill him?" Chris asked starting to assemble the weapon.

"Besides sir, I thought we were just doing recon?" Joxel chimed in.

"Trust me, brothers, sometimes to get the honey you must shake the hive."

"Yeah you could get honey or just a face full of bees," Joxel remarked. Ivan eyed him, literally. "Uh, the t-the rifle is ready sir." He said looking down to avoid his gaze.

"Chris you have the honors, Joxel on the rangefinder, find me some targets."

The hunters started twisting details and calibrating their equipment.

Ivan stuck a finger in his mouth and held it to the air, the wind was calm and collected, "wind is calm, no need for that variable."

Joxel looked through the rangefinder for what felt like hours, he saw the occasional silhouette in the window, but they kept moving around too much for a clear shot. Most all the windows were dark but he found one without the curtain pulled over and from what he saw was three figures, a pale skinned girl with short hair, definitely, a vampire, next to her was a man with red hair, Is he one as well? And finally Dracula himself. "Hey, I got something, third floor, eight windows over, gotta be Dracula" He called out.

Chris adjusted the rifle to the point and zoomed in. "Yeah got some easy targets in there, could pick them off no problem," Chris confirmed.

They looked to Ivan who was looking through his binoculars, he gave an audible chuckle before saying, "weapons free...just don't hit our target." He added looking back through his binoculars.

Chris looked back in the scope and soon squeezed the trigger.

The shot rang out and the .50 round flew through the air and went in the window shattering it and destroying the back wall, pictures, and various other debris while chunks of stone fall in the bullet's wake.

The occupants of the room hit the floor rendering them out of the line of fire.

"Damn only missed him by a whole foot!" Joxel deadpanned.

"Shut it..." Chris muttered firing again and killing what seemed to be a maid of some kind, gown and all, who threw open the door moments after the first shot was fired.

The bullet impacted her midsection and a red mist came out painting the wall on the other side, she fell to the floor.

"Excellent shot brother," Ivan remarked lowering his binoculars.

"Anybody got eyes on?" Joxel asked scanning the now destroyed room."

"Nope don't see shit... heh except a bloodstain on the wall."

Ivan qued his radio, "Jericho three-six this is Jericho actual I want you to leave one man back at base and the others to post up at the castle's graveyard."

The female voice with a British accent responded, "I thought that was just a recon mission sir?" Cathrine asked confused.

"Not anymore." He simply replied.

"The graveyard sir?"

Yes, it is the biggest place for us to RV, we got a positive ID on Dracula and we're going to attempt to capture him. Wait for us till we come out, if we capture him or not either way we're gonna need someone to cover our escape."

"Copy, we'll be there in about 15 mikes, Jericho three-six out."

Ivan lowered his fingers from the comm piece in his ear. "Let's move hunters, If they didn't know we were here before, they do now."

XXX

Dracula thought he had more time, more time to prepare, to get his family out of here. But instead, what did he do? Get drunk, "bah!" He mentally cursed himself as he felt for the secret wall leading to the lobby of the Hotel.

It opened to an empty lobby, a few Knights on guard at the entrance, the dried blood and stale carnage was the only thing to greet him.

"Sir!" a Knight announced himself and marched up to him.

"Where are they?" He asked looking toward the entrance.

"Its all been quiet since the incident at mistress Mavis room, but we have Cronie patrols flying around the Hotel as we speak sir."

Drac ran a hand down his face, "do you at least know where they shot from? And the maid that was shot... is she...going to make it?"

"I'm afraid no on both accounts sir, she died instantly, and the location where they shot from is still unknown."

"Damn, keep alert and watch out for any hunters."

"Yes sir we'll keep an eye out." With that, the Knight saluted and marched away.

If they weren't attacking us from the front maybe they were just harassing us? Drac shook his head, what were they planning?

"Count? Count Dracula?" a voice asked from the reception desk.

He looked over to see another one of his staff, Jona.

"Jona darling how are you holding up?" Drac asked walking up to her.

She looked tired, hell they all did, her especially since she was so close to Linda.

"As well as to be expected considering the circumstances Drac. I've heard about the commotion upstairs..."

"Speaking of which Jona, call all remaining guests and tell them to stay away from windows and light sources, as well as lock their doors while they're at it."

"Of course Count, right away."

"If they ask questions inform them that Hotel security is taking action." Drac let out a long sigh, "we can only hope to fend them off, if not we always have the tunnels."

"Speaking of which my daughter and son in law, they should of gotten the all clear by now..."

XXX

To say Johnny was scared would be an understatement, he was peterfied for himself, his family for the Hotel he stumbled across and met the love of his life. This was bad.

"Go, back against the wall!"

"Please man, we havent done anything to you, we..."

 _'smack!'_

"Johnny!" Mavis started to his aid till another hunter aimed his gun to her face.

One hunter pulled Mavis by her hair and made it where they were face to face, fearful blue eyes stareing into the opaque visor of the hunter's mask.

"I'm only gonna ask you one more time..." he shoved her into the stone wall of the cematary. "Backs against the wall!"

The family did what they were instructed to do.

The female hunter put a finger to her ear, "Jericho actual, this is Jericho three-six, sir we have something."


End file.
